


Sister

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Unexplained [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, SFPAC August 2016, SFPAC July 2016, Tumblr: sfpac, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes John on a bit of a road trip without saying where they are going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> **SFPAC Prompt** [Vacation Time](http://sfpac.tumblr.com/post/146851406244/prompt-8-july-2016)  
>  **SFPAC Prompt** [Unilock or Kidlock](http://sfpac.tumblr.com/post/148301914719/prompt-9-august-2016#notes)
> 
> *waves* so I really haven't forgotten this verse, just not updated it in a while, thank you to all the lovely people who are still around.

John’s POV  
He didn’t actually pay attention to how long they were in the car. It wouldn’t do much good since he knows that Sebastian has a love of speed and Jim is not much better about it. Instead he spends the time reading, because he knows whenever they reach where they are going that there will definitely not be time to read. His not quite stable lover always keeps them busy when they are away from the school.

So when they pull up to an old looking house in the middle of nowhere he is tempted to turn and ask exactly where they are at.

Only before he has a chance, the other side’s door is thrown wide and a rather lovely dark-haired woman is tugging Jim out of the car and squeezing him.

“You said you’d be here at Christmas!” she states accusingly, “I had everything planned!”

“Calm down Janine, things came up, I sent a text,” his boyfriend grumbles, extracting himself from the woman’s grasp. “John, this is my twin sister, and sometimes biggest annoyance in life, Janine.”

Climbing out of the car, he offers a hand, “Hello Janine.”

She accepts his hand and shakes it slightly before pulling him into a hug, “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. We normally keep our lives separate due to interests and what not, but he’s actually found someone who can deal with him for long periods of time, I don’t have to tell you how rare that is.”

He blinks at the almost too rapid flow of information. While he has spoken with Jim about siblings in the past, he hadn’t realized that his lover was a twin, only that he had a sister. Well this should be an interesting vacation before they have to return to the school. It’ll be nice getting to know Janine and see how Jim acts around her, they can probably even swap siblings that drive us crazy stories, though knowing his lover, she’ll win.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments welcome
> 
> Tumblr about my writing and art: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com)


End file.
